


broom closet and chill

by orphan_account



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eating Disorders, M/M, Panic Attacks, im just projecting, its not as edgy as it sounds i promise, selective mute!stanley, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "stanley was fat and ugly, and really really stupid."





	broom closet and chill

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw im tired

like a small child not getting his way, stanley stomped his foot to show no sign of leaving the broom closet. every attempt the narrator made to try and get him to keep moving was futile- our protagonist truly was juvenile. the narrator had none left to say. the older man heaved a sigh of resignation. pleased, stanley slumped down onto the floor, grinning slyly.

little did he know, the narrator had one last trick up his sleeve.

"stanley was fat and ugly, and really really stupid." the chocolate haired boy froze, an invisible leash hung around his neck being tugged on.

promptly, he pulled himself off the floor and kept walking, this time, following every direction given to him, with his head down.

"coming up a staircase, stanley walked upstairs to his b-oh?" the narrator was caught off guard. the usually snarky, defiant employee kept his head dropped down- so that it was hard to see his face. big, billowy tears filled up his eyes and slid down his freckled cheeks to his chin, where they budded into one and fell onto the tacky navy carpet below.

"what's the matter?" the disembodied voice called. he still had not caught on to what could have hurt his feelings. suddenly it dawned on the older man. however, he did not know how to talk to stanley about it. he silenced himself and stood as a bystander to his meltdown.

for a moment, a small idea began to grow. it could have one or two outcomes- worsening his state, or making him feel better about himself. the narrator chose to believe in the latter and went with it.

"stanley began to cry. it was utmost upsetting because i do understand  _why_ he is crying, but i know that i have caused it and i feel bad." he spoke tenderly, in a comforting way. stanley looked up at where the voice protruded from. "what stanley needed to know right now is that he looks perfect the way he is and i adore him. i am absolutely thrilled to have him around, and i want to help him through this story. i hope he feels better." he spoke solemnly, trying his best to make the younger man understand that he had no intention to hurt. "i'm sorry, stanley."

the smaller man's hands shook, as he lifted them from his face. the ends of his mouth turned upwards to form a sad sort of smile, that showed acceptance in this apology.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you end stories again


End file.
